This invention relates to an automatically locking slider for slide fasteners. By the automatically locking slider is meant a slider having means for automatically holding it in locked position on the slide fastener when its pull tab is released from engagement with the fastener elements after the fastener has been closed.
There have hitherto been proposed a number of automatically locking sliders of which construction basically includes a slider body constituted by an upper and a lower shield, a cap-like yoke attached to the slider body, a pull tab movably connected to the yoke and a resilient locking member accommodated in the yoke and operatively associated with the pull tab in such a manner that lifting the pull tab causes the locking member to disengage from a slide fastener stringer and flipping and pull tab flat against the slider body allows the locking member to restore by its own tension and engage with the fastener stringer to lock the slider thereon. With such construction wherein the locking member is disposed for free movement within the yoke in a direction in which the pull tab is manipulated, the locking member is liable to shift out of the correct path of its operative movement relative to the fastener stringer.